


Dice

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Lom, I’ve decided. I’m going to cook dinner tonight.” The Scotsman spoke proudly as he descended into the lower half of the base without even a knock to announce his presence.

“Really.” The blonde witch turned to him with a grin, muttering a curse when a little of the hot potion splashed her arm, catching the sliver of skin that wasn’t covered by her gloves.

Nilesy grinned, hands set on his hips, daring her to disagree. “Yep. Mr. Cat suggested it.” His voice lowered, affectionate as he clapped her on the shoulders, taking care not to knock the bubbling cauldron. “He thinks you could use the night off, and I agree.”

“Did he now.” The witch gave him a skeptical look and went back to stirring the potion. It was almost done. Then it just needed to cool and she’d be set.

“Lom, look at yourself.” Nilesy’s voice was thick with concern, worry softening every word. “You’re exhausted. Let us look after you for the night. Notch knows you deserve a rest.”

“That may be, but rent still needs to be paid. You know the Hats won’t take mercy if I’m late on the payment.”

“Well, we’ll cook and you can do some of the smaller things.” Lom went to move away, but the Scotsman was insistent, grabbing her wrist. “Like the travel charms. Come on, Lom. All you need for those are newspaper clippings and lucky pennies.”

The witch sighed running a hand through her hair despairingly. “And I’ve got none. I need to go searching next week.”

“I can help with that.” With a grin he pulled out a small plastic bag, full to the brim of dull copper pieces. “Look! Me and Mr. Cat were out all night looking for them.”

“Oh, Niles.” Lomadia smiled gratefully, pulling him into a hug and taking the bag reverently. “Thank you.”

-=-

“Nilesy, do you even know how to cook.” The witch was watching him with concern as she soldered tiny tins shut, finishing off the tiny good luck charms for traveling, alarmed at how he was handling the knife. “How are you cutting those onions?”

“I’m dicing them?” Nilesy held up a handful of onion rings to show her, and Lom almost face palmed.

“No. No no no.” She turned the solder iron off and walked over, grabbing the knife and demonstrating a neat, fast dice. “Like this.”

Nilesy just grinned and moved to stir something else he had going on the hob, relinquishing the slicing duty with grace. “Come on, I’ll help you with the rest.” Lom grabbed the knife, starting to dice the veg into more regular pieces, making her was through the mountain of veg quickly.

At some point she managed to finish the charms, but that wasn’t what was important to Nilesy, as he watched her with an affectionate grin. As they spent the evening chilling (at least compared to Lom’s usual nights) he got a few genuine grins from the blonde, and the tiredness seemed to lift from her face as she laughed, doing her the world of good.


End file.
